


Godlytale

by Endergirl714



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endergirl714/pseuds/Endergirl714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how sans made a deal with the devil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So you made it kid. To bad I have to kill you even if we are here forever." Sans was confronted to Chara who killed everyone they could get their hands on. Somehow Undyne escaped but not without injuries. Sans did not know that. This was a genocide run so Sans had to kill Chara. He called upon his Gaster Blasters which results in smoke everywhere. This was not Charas's first time fighting Sans. They knew everything to know about Sans-but then they saw cat-like eyes.

There was an explosion and all the smoke cleared. When it cleared Sans was there but he looked very different. He had giant skeleton wings, a half red half black jacket, and blue and purple shorts. He also had white slippers and a long skeletail. The scariest part was his twisted smile filled with sharp teeth and his soulless eyes. Chara was shocked at first but then she went for Sans.

Chara hit Sans.

He was startled at first since this would usually kill him. But when they took the knife away he immediately healed. Chara tried to run away but he called more Gaster Blasters and armies of bones. When Sans landed a hit they died in one hit. Before they could "continue" Sans took there soul and teleported it to a different universe so no resets can happen.

"Where c-could he b-be? M-maybe he is in j-judgment hall." Alphys wanted to try and convince sans one last time to make him come with her and the survivors. When she went in to where sans would be he was standing there looking like his usual self. He slightly turned his head and said "run alp. please leave before I hurt you."

Alphys knew Sans was being serious so she started to run. When she looked back everything was in ruins and Sans was gone. She hid in between pillars in hope he wouldn't find her. She felt something warm on her neck. "Peak-a-boo. I found you" He went to bit her but she dodged and escaped. When Alphys was running out of the hall the building broke and a dragon like monster was at the top. It was bigger then then the building and bones were everywhere. Alphys knew it was Sans but didn't know how it happened but that wasn't important.

Alphys was impaled. She looked behind her slowly as she was losing all her blood and hp. Sans in his new form looked at her and slowly ripped her apart. Sans ended up staining his slippers with blood but didn't care. He was starting to destroy his planet. Any survivors were instructed to hind underground. The only survivors were Undyne and monster kid. but before monster got fully in Sans grabbed him and the same thing he did to everyone else, murder them.

Undyne watched in horror. When Sans believed everyone was dead and went back to the simpler form. When he heard someone behind him he turned back into the sans we know. 

"Sans you survived?! I thought everyone died!" Sans didn't know what to say. "Um... Ya I just wondered what that was." Undyne a look that you could tell she agreed. "Well I can show you.." And just like that he went in to his the new form. "Sans?! You killed them all?! How could you?!" "I'll show you"

Sans went for the hit but missed. Undyne threw a spear and hit his left eye, the one that produces his magic. He could not heal it and in pain he threw Undyne into a mountain and impaled her. Sans was able to regain control of his own soul but wish he hadn't. Their was death and blood everywere and it was all because of him. He took Undyne's eyepatch and put it on. After several minutes of thinking he decided to end what he had done. He took Undyne's last spear and killed himself. He woke up falling into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans was falling toward a large platform with lava and fire under it. He had almost forgot every thing he had done-because he didn't do anything but make the deal. During the fight someone came up to him and asked if he truly wanted to kill Chara. "Of course. They tried to kill everyone I love." Sans shook on the deal even if he was reluctant at first. That is what made him a beast, and now he was face to face with the one responsible.

Well, kinda.

All Sans could see was the eyes and teeth. "So you couldn't handle Sans? Pathetic. Why did I waste my power on you?" Sans was so confused but realized that mysterious figure was the one who made Sans kill everyone. "The only mistake you made was messing with me and my family." Sans was still in his stronger form so he tried to fight the figure. But the figure was so much stronger. Sans couldn't defeat the figure and got hurt although he couldn't die. "Heh... you really want to be strong don't you? Follow me." The figure fell down into the pits of lava. Sans was reluctant at first but went with it. They had trained for a time and Sans kept the stronger form. After a while Sans had an idea. "You trained me to be strong so let me show you what you taught me." Sans turned into the dragon form and killed the figure-the leader of hell-so he could rule hell. Sans took care of hell, Papyus was the leader of heaven, Alphys god of science, Undyne god of fighting, and Mettaton god of glamor. Sans was forbidden to ever go to heaven never to see his brother again but it was Sans choice. Everyone else lived in heaven so Sans was lonely. As for the human soul they remained trapped in the void never to be seen again even if Frisk didn't do anything-they just had the ability to reset. One day-maybe- Sans will go to the human soul. "I need your help kid. You accept?"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this story!


End file.
